gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow
King's Quest VI is a PC game played by Danny and Ross, and the 69th game played on Steam Train. Episodes #The Land of the Green Isles #Magic Map #SO. PUNNY. #Simmering Swamp #The Answer is Love #Stick in the Mud #Whoa, Wait a Minute #The Cliffs of Logic #Zounds! #The Minotaur's Lair #The Beast's Curse #Time Poorly Spent #Baby's Tears #Makin' It Rain #The Night Mare #Musical Bones #SO METAL #Ain't That the Truth #Have I Seen You Before? #JOLLO!! #Look at Me Stairs #Glorious Holes #The Royal Wedding #Finale Game Information King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow is the sixth installment in the King's Quest series of adventure games produced by Sierra Entertainment. Written by Roberta Williams and Jane Jensen, King's Quest VI is widely recognized as the high point in the series for its in-depth plot,needed landmark 3D graphic introduction movie (created by Kronos Digital Entertainment), and professional voice acting (Hollywood actor Robby Benson provided the voice for Prince Alexander, the game's protagonist). King's Quest VI was programmed in Sierra's Creative Interpreter and was the last King's Quest game to be released on floppy disk. A CD-ROM version of the game was released in 1993, including more character voices, a slightly different opening movie and more detailed artwork and animation. The name of this sequel is a pun on the common phrase "here today, gone tomorrow". This pun is related to the abrupt departure of Prince Alexander after the Events of King's Quest V, where he was just rescued by King Graham along with Princess Cassima, who asked Alexander to come visit here at the end of that game. King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human also contained the word "heir" in its title and also featured Prince Alexander (then known as the slave Gwydion) as the main character. Gameplay is designed using a point-and-click interface, in which the player is given a toolbar of the functions walk, look, action, and talk as well as inventory items. This was an evolution over earlier games in the King's Quest series, in which the player must perform actions by typing commands in a text window. King's Quest VI was the second game in the series to feature this interface, after King's Quest V. A booklet titled "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles" (written by Jane Jensen) is included in the game's package. Aside from providing additional background to the game's setting, this booklet serves as part of the game's copy-protection. The player will not be able to pass the puzzles on the Cliffs of Logic that guard the Isle of the Sacred Mountain without information from the booklet. The booklet also includes a poem encoding the solution to one of the puzzles in the labyrinth on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. In the re-released edition, the guide is part of the manual released on the game CD. Travel between the islands that make up the game world is accomplished by means of a magic map. Although a magic map had been used in earlier games of the series such as King's Quest III, its implementation in King's Quest VI was different from earlier games in that it was only used for travel between islands, which could not be reached using the walking interface. Trivia *On July 24th, 2014, this became the longest Steam Train series with an episode count of 24 (beating Castle Crashers for that title by only one episode) . ** It eventually lost this title to Sakura Spirit on January 16th, 2015. *This game is one of several games that have over 20 episodes on the Game Grumps channel. *The names of the saved games are as follows: **is rly happpppening **slep good oistr **bog hamds for jrkin **punz fr momz **stonz cant moove **computrs arnt carz dont crash **ehs jus a bimp on a lerg he is **rise like a mornin dongle **dun eat da burrys **lets take a tour of da minotour **skeller bonz **sycthesz fo life **uratour imma tour **it ties the room togthr **is spcl **ppl munchers **dun becum a munstr **big ol beast diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix **did dis whil u were not here **look out is the hulks **nobody fuckin carz **tiketz urp **thar goz teh neighborhud **row row row da boat **so fkn meeeeeetaaaaaal **real men cri **graham aint got shit on him **gotta get ur fiiiiix **casle bo bassle **sssh is a missin **FUCK JOLLO (used twice) **i hear u got a faaaaatcok **wlcm bak 2 stem trin **dog sandwich **geniez r meaniezz **how do i save Category:PC Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:King's Quest Games Category:Completed Games Category:Sierra Games